A Knight's Oath
by Aqualuna
Summary: Balian and Godfery's thoughts as Balian is being knighted. Alternates Balian's and Godfery's POV. oneshot. Rated T to be extra safe. Please read and review!


I Do Not Own Kingdom of Heaven, or its characters. All lines taken from the movie are italicized. 

**Balian**

'Time goes by so fast' is all I can think as I sit by the fire staring at my wife's crucifix, the one I killed my brother over. One day I was the illegitimate blacksmith with no father, and then a Crusader walks into my forge and confesses to being my father. He offered to take me with him to the Holy Land, an offer I turned down. Then that same night I threw the village priest, my own half-brother on my fire after he taunted me about wife's suicide. Even then, I think I could have turned away, but I saw her crucifix on his throat and knew he had robbed her grave. I didn't think, just pinned him to the fire with the strip of iron I had been working on. The only thing that was clear to me was the crucifix; I put my hand in the fire and pulled it out, I did not even feel the heat until later when my father asked to see it. Strange. I have barely known this man, Godfery, Baron of Ibelin, yet still I think of him as my father. "_Balian!_" the voice of my father's sergeant, Aldric, startles me out of my musing. It's bad news, it has to be bad news; good news can wait but bad news must always be given over with the utmost haste. I follow Aldric as he all but runs through the building. I know where he must be taking me. My father had refused to allow the Lord to arrest me even when I had deserved it. I had committed murder. But my father had fought for me, had fought so I could stay with him. A battle that will now cost him his life. "_Hurry" _Aldric hisses, when my thoughts slow my pace. Truthfully, I am reluctant to face my father. If it was not for me, he would not be dying. Half a dozen knights stand in a semi-circle in this room. With a quick "_I can go no further_" Aldric, gestures me into a room screened from the rest of the corridor by curtains. My father, looking worse than this afternoon, if possible, sits with priests on either side, looking directly at me. _"Get on your knees"._ The Hospitalater's voice startles me and he nods towards my father. Wondering what this can about, I obey.

**Godfery**

I look up as my son enters. I see his puzzlement as he crosses the room and kneels before me, eyes looking up in question. With two priests' help, I struggle to my feet, then shake them off and find my balance to stand on my own. It is insanity, I know, to do what I am about to do, but it is something I must do myself. I have done less than nothing for my son, but he will have this. When he arrives in Jerusalem it will not be as the Baron of Ibelin's bastard; it will be as a knight and baron of ibelin. In a hoarse rasp I begin the words. _Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Be brave and upright…._

**Balian**

…_Tell the truth always, even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong. That is your oath._ I listen and absorb the words in disbelief, which only grows as my father pulls his ring off his finger and places it in my hand. This cannot be happening. My father is knighting me? A bastard son he has only just met? A slap on my face almost knocks me to the floor. _And that_ my father says even more hoarsely swaying,_ is so you remember it._ Blinking I look up again as my father hands me his sword. Over both our heads the Hospitaliter completes the ritual. _Rise a knight and baron of ibelin._ There is utter silence as I stand.

**Godfery**

Administering the blow across my son's face uses the last of my strength, and I fall back onto the bench I had been sitting on. My hands shake as I give my sword over to Balian, and it is up to the Hospitaliter to complete the ritual as I can barely speak. Slowly my son rises, my ring on his finger and my sword in his hand. "_If" _I begin then almost fall. With reflexes better than any I could boast of in my youth, my son drops to the ground and catches me before I fall. I give him my last instructions regarding his tasks in the Holy Land. Too soon I hear the priest's voice asking for my confession. _Are you sorry for all your sins?_ This is my last chance to tell my son of my love for him. I lock eyes with him as I answer. _For all but one. _

**Balian**

I'd often wondered over the years who my father was, and why he had left my mother. When I met Godfery I had never imagined that he would take me in as a son. Ever since he was wounded in defense of me I had wondered if he thought I was worth it. I have my answer now. My father's love for me is confirmed by his strike across my cheek, knighting me, and by his deathbed confession. I will never forget the look in his eyes as he answers the priest. _For all but one._

_**A/N This is the first thing I wrote in first person present tense, so if anyone would be son kind as to review and tell me it's not a total and complete disaster, I'd be really appreciative. (Only constructive criticisms please.) Anyway I know that Kevin McKidd's character doesn't have a name so I made one up for the purpose of this fic. Thanks for reading**_


End file.
